


Dancitron: Behind the Music

by dana_kujan



Category: Transformers (G1)
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Dancitron: Behind the Music

  


  


** (VH1 logo) Voice-over:**

 

This weekend on VH1…

 

** (cut to footage) Glassy-eyed female patron:**

 

Wanna dance?

 

** (cut to stock photo - space) Voice-over:**

 

Many millions of years ago on the planet Cybertron, life existed, but not life as we know it today…

 

** (cut to footage) Male patron in rumpled suit:**

 

You just don’t get it, man… The deejay _was_ the sound system!

 

** (cut to photo collage - Dancitron/Studio 54/Mr. Do Bee) Voice-over:**

 

Flash forward to Earth, circa 1985: Dancitron was just amping up… and would make Studio 54 look like Romper Room.

 

** (cut to footage) Soundwave:**

 

No comment.

 

** (cut to archival footage of patrons waiting outside club) Voice-over:**

 

Everybody wanted to get into Dancitron: Models, punks, businessmen, housewives, leather daddies, the homeless— all traveled for miles just to join the scene, lured by the siren song of heavy metal disco and hooked by the ultrasound vibes.

 

** (cut to footage – “Bop Crew”) Rocksteady:**

 

Dancitron had the best music, the best dance floor!

 

** Raoul:**

 

I don’t know about best, man. To me, it sounded like the same two pieces of music, over and over and over again.

 

** (cut to stock photos – construction crews/chain gang/wrecking ball) Voice-over:**

 

But having the best always comes at a price…

 

** (cut to footage) Older man in fast-food franchise uniform:**

 

I used to have a thriving dental practice, a family, friends… and I gave it all up for a night of pleasure and riveting… And all I remember is those hands… those blue hands!

 

** (cut to photo collage - interviewees) Voice-over:**

 

“Dancitron: Behind The Music” features new footage of the club’s inner workings and exclusive interviews with the overlords and those they ruled, including Decepticon Air Defense Commander Starscream, the “Bop Crew,” Mick Jagger, members of the band Cold Slither, Decepticon Communications Officer Soundwave and his arch-rival Blaster, as well as the bouncers, bartenders, and groupies who don’t remember a thing.

 

** (cut to footage) 60-something woman:**

 

I don’t care how many surveillance photos you have of me dancing and welding in a bathrobe and curlers— I was never there!

 

** (cut to footage - sound system/parties/F-15 barrel roll) Voice-over:**

 

“Dancitron: Behind The Music” exposes the instability beneath the steady beat; the high times and the low-flying aircraft; the all-night party that almost never ended… and nearly enslaved us all.

 

** (cut to footage) Starscream:**

 

You can’t possibly hold me responsible for all that nonsense! He never even told me what the building was for! …Who? Who do you think? Megatron! _ Megatron_!

 

** (cut to black) Voice-over:**

 

“Dancitron: Behind the Music.” This weekend. Only on VH1.

  


* * *


End file.
